User blog:Super Sub-Zero/IGNORE THIS POST. I LOVE KI AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT. I WAS YOUNG AND STUPID SO I THOUGHT THE GAME LOOKED BAD AND THE MUSIC SUCKED. BUT NO, I WAS WRONG. KI IS AWESOME. THE GAME, THE MUSIC, EVERYTHING. I WISH I DIDN'T MAKE THIS POST.
So, I've said before that I don't like the look of the new Killer Instinct, most of the time I get a reply that says: "Why? It looks Amazing!" so I thought I would share my thoughts on why I don't like the look of it! First off, I want to say that I'm still glad that they revived the Killer Instinct Series and I'm glad for all the people who's getting a XBOX ONE. And remember, I'm not trying to trash it, I'm just saying my opinions and why I don't like it! You can see why below! Character Designs: I do NOT like what they did to the Characters! I'll take you step by step through the Characters and why I dislike their Designs! Now, remember, I'm not against new Character looks! I LOVE new Character looks, it's just that I don't like these: '#1: Jago' Jago probably has the worst look that I've seen so far! His hair is weird as freak, he has Tattoos all over him, his shirt-thingy is off and he is like 60% more muscular than he was in the original Games! That hair just gets on my nerves to much! You can see a comparison below! JAGO_ORIGINAL.jpg|Jago's Original Look! Yeah, look at his hair! It's normal! JagoVsSabrewulf.png|New Jago! What is up with his hair!? Why is it pointing 7 Inches to the North-West? LOL! And what's up with the Tats!? '#2: Glacius' Glacius is at #2 of the worst looks! Why? Well, in the original Games he was like normal Human size and kinda like Brute! But in this Game, he really tall, his face looks weird and I'm pretty sure at EVO when they showed him off, he had a move where he would punch and very large Ice Sword-thing would come out of his hand and reach to double dash distance (That means a distance where you dash two times away)! Also, on the Killer Instinct Wiki, someone said he looked more Demonic than Alien! I agreed with that! You can see a comparison below! GLACIUS_OLD.jpg|Original Glacius! See, he kinda looks like a brute! GLACIUS_NEW.jpg|New Glacius! W-W-WHAT THE FREAK!? What is that thing? Why is it tall? Why is it's face UGLY AS CRUD? And the Yellow Spikes! Why does he have Yellow Spikes on him!? '#3: Chief Thunder' Ok, so Chief Thunder doesn't look that bad, the only thing is, is that when I look at the new Thunder I don't see him. What I mean by that is that when I look at him I don't think "Yeah! That's Chief Thunder" instead I think "Is that Nightwolf?" The Costume just kinda reminds me of Nighty-Wolfer than it does Mr. Chief! I know what your thinking, Scorpion doesn't look like what he did in MK1 and MK2, no he doesn't, but at least when you look at him you can see Scorpion and not a different Character that isn't even in the same Series! Also, Thunder is about You can see a comparison below! THUNDER_OLD.jpg|Original Chief Thunder! Not the best looking Character in Killer Instinct, but over all, he was AwEsOmE! NEW_CHIEF THUNDER.jpg|New Chief Thunder! You see what I mean about him looking more like the guy over there > Than the guy over there < ? NIGHTWOLF_ALT.jpg|Nightwolf's Alternate Costume from MK9! '#4: Sabrewulf' I'm 100% fine with Sabrewulf's look in this Game! He looks a LOT like he did in the old ones but different-ish! You can see a comparison below! Sabrewolf_old.jpg|Original Sabrewulf! What's up Sabrey-Wulf-Ness!? But umm.... Can you put some Pants on? Sabre_New.png|New Sabrewulf! Oh, there's his Pants! :D The look of EVERYTHING The look of the Game is pretty much the same look as one Fighting Game I know, Street Fighter IV! You may be think "WWWAAAAAAAATTTT?" Well think about it, in Street Fighter IV, Characters like Ryu was about 60% more muscular than he was in the Original Games, above I said Jago and Thunder was about 60% more muscular. Not only that, but one of the Stages (I think it's called "Tiger Lair" I think) looks like SFIV Stage I know! The Main Song/Theme I also do not like the new Song! The original song had Electric Guitar and the beginning then it switched to the classic SNES sounding stuff (I'm talking about the SNES Bews! You know, Bew bew bew BEW bew bew be BEW!!! Bew bew bew BEW be be be be BEW!!! DON. DON. DA! DON! KILLER INSTINCT!) But in the new song is just, I don't know... Weird? You can see a comparison below! Killer Instinct (SNES) Theme Song: Link to Song Killer Instinct (XBOX ONE) Theme Song: Link to Song What I think about Killer Instinct I don't like the look at all really... And I don't like this whole "Free-to-Play" thing they are doing, I know there will be a retail copy (at least that is what I heard) but still, and the music and the Style of Everything. I'm not getting a XBOX ONE which means no Killer Instinct and that is ok because I don't really like how it looks and stuff, but I still would like to see what they do to the Characters and Stages of the Killer Instinct Series and what they are going to look like! I heard Cinder and Fulgore WILL be in the game, I would like to see what they look like, I just hope they don't mess them up! Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts